parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 6 - Mammalnapped
Cast *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Transcript *(hours later, night has fallen) *Gargamel: Bingo! (chuckles) The time has come to make the animals get lost. And this time, I'll be sneaky. I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing. (spots his truck outside, holds the basket out, opens the sheet, and sees that Kanga and the kids are still asleep, before he climbs into a motorcar and starts off. The motorcar travels peacefully through the quiet countryside) Hmm... Everything seems to be quiet. In fact, everything's quiet as it usually is. (spots the police station) Uh-oh. Better turn away from them. (speeds away toward a level crossing) Phew! (yelps in surprise as a passing train, coming toward the truck, blows its whistle twice, as Gargamel's motorcar makes it safely across as the train engine, its coal tender, and several passenger cars race by) *(While travelling away, Gargamel doesn't notice that the points are set in the wrong direction, and when he doesn't realize this, he goes down the wrong path, unaware that he is approaching trouble. Underneath a haycart, a meerkat named Timon is asleep until he hears the truck coming) *Timon: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Pumbaa. Pumbaa? Pumbaa! *Pumbaa: Over here, buddy. *Timon: Oh, there you are, Fievel. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Pumbaa: Look, Timon. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Timon: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Pumbaa: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Timon: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Fievel obeys) No, that's mess call. *Pumbaa: Made a mess of it, huh? *Timon: You can be replaced, you know. *Pumbaa: Okay, let's charge. *Timon: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Pumbaa charge toward Gargamel chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the dogs, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As Gargamel's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *Gargamel: I think I've lost them. *Timon: Surprise, Gargamel. *Gargamel: Oh no! Not the animals again! (lands in the field after the animals kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (grows two more arms, grabs four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, and hops into the truck and fights the animals, who fight their lightsabers, with Timon's two being blue and white, and Pumbaa's two being orange and black, when the two animals ignite their lightsabers, only for them to land on a windmill, and take Gargamel's hat and umbrella with them. Gargamel hops onto the car, turns off his lightsabers as well Timon and Pumbaa, and laughs evilly and travels past the basket with a storm approaching) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Movies Spoofs